Love
by PprKyur
Summary: A silly little love confession…


Title: Love

Pairing/s: Soriku

Rating: K

Warnings: None.

Summary: A silly little love confession…

* * *

How many times had he found himself in front of the same apartment door? The door he had been given a key to so long ago? He couldn't say or even count, he was to busy staring at the wood to even wonder. Why was he here again? He knew he was only going to chicken out or create a stupid excuse as to why he was standing there looking like a lost puppy that didn't know in which direction home was.

He couldn't admit he was in love with the owner of such a place. Things wouldn't work out in the end. He was too younger and there was no way he would be taken seriously. Or so he felt. Sora was odd like that, over thinking everything when it came to such strong feelings. Emotions he had been trying to keep to himself for a good while now. Yet, as much as he wished for this small crush to have passed, in time the small teen understood that what he had discovered within him wasn't something tiny that one felt one day and was gone the next.

No, he had foolishly fallen in love somewhere along the line of small to serious conversations that he had shared with Riku. Biting his lip, he tugged the hem of his jacket. He didn't know what to say or even do. How does one say they are in love? Do they speak it out loud without a second thought? Or do they write it in a letter, leaving it where the one they had fallen for would find it and read it. Perhaps they give hints like flirting and pray to God their crush gets it and possibly bring it up?

Neither of those things seemed like something that Sora would do. Yet, the more he stood there looking like an idiot, the more he wanted to just turn away and hide in his shell, pretend that he didn't feel anything. Of course, he knew that even if he did that, something so simply as texting Riku would bring out what he felt and drown him. A drowning he couldn't say he'd enjoy or hated.

Taking in a deep breath, he brought his hand up, knuckles resting on the wood. All he needed to do was tap them hard enough to alarm the silver haired male and let him know he was outside waiting. Preparing for a confession that could make him or… break him. He should have brought his violin. It would have been easier to write a song and play it. Show the older male how he felt though music, but would have Riku gotten the message?

Possibly not…

Wanting to slam his head on the concrete floor, he let out a whine. Panic feeling him slowly. He wanted to pass out now. Or scream. Either would be good. However, life had its own course that it wanted the two males to take. So before Sora could even think of giving up, the door had opened, the male that made his heart sing and face brighten in color stepping out, before giving him an odd look.

"Hey there," those two words could have be the end of Sora hadn't he caught his composure. Biting his lip, hand going to the back of his spiky hair, he gave a nervous laugh. Not taking in when Riku had asked what he doing there. Not that it mattered, the teen wouldn't have been able to answered, because before he could stop himself he screamed loudly, as he held out a sunflower he had picked up from the street along the way.

"I love you!"

Three simply little words with so much meaning has been spoken in such an ear piercing tone, that even Riku had winced a bit. Yet, once Sora caught his breath and realized what he had said, he broke. Wanting more than anything for Riku to stop staring at him and the plant in his hand that had been presented at him. He also wanted to run. Run so far away he would never be found. Or even laugh this all off and say; 'HA! Got you Riku! You should have seen that look on your face!'.

Nevertheless, more than half the time things never goes the way one wants it to when events as such happen. Nope, because before Sora could play this all off as a joke or even run away to hide in a cave for the rest of his live, his lips had been caught in a small, but sweet kiss. One that put all the lingering want and events in his dreams to shame. Yet, the silly kid had forgotten how to breathe, the three words he had said repeated at him not helping.

And it was due to such things that his face became hot to the point where he could see his world spin as he passed out. His odd little love confession bringing him closer to Riku that he had imagined.


End file.
